The Biostatistics Core Facility members are defined as individuals performing study design, statistical analysis or selected database management activities on cancer projects. The Core is made up of experienced biostatisticians, together with an experienced and diverse support staff, most of them long term employees. Most Core members are faculty or staff in the Department of Preventive Medicine at Northwestern University Feinberg School of Medicine. For this CCSG renewal, the specific aims of the Core are: 1. Provide expertise in study design and data analysis as required for the preparation and submission of grant applications;2. Provide expertise in statistical analysis as required for investigator initiated pilot or funded projects;3. Provide expertise in database management and if indicated, interact with the Bioinformatics Core Facility of The Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center (Cancer Center) for projects with complex and/or high-dimensional data structures;4. Provide the statistical review of all Cancer Center investigator initiated studies and protocols;5. Interact with all programs and relevant cores within the Cancer Center, and with constituencies outside the Cancer Center as appropriate. During the usage reporting period 08/01/05 - 07/31/06, the Core worked on at least 107 separate projects for at least 80 distinct users, 56 of whom are Center members. The Core has usage in all 10 Cancer Center programs and it interacts with several relevant Cores, particularly the Bioinformatics Core Facility. The Core also participated in over 130 grant applications and Core members co-authored over 110 papers over the past five years. Over the next five years, the Core will continue to provide the Cancer Center with statistical support in the areas of study design, statistical analysis and database management. State of the art statistical methods will continue to be used and newer methods will be introduced for the design and monitoring of Phase I and Phase II clinical trials. Collaboration with the Bioinformatics Core is expected to be strengthened, as faculty and staff in both Cores further develop their collaborative interests and funded projects. The Biostatistics Core Facility will continue to respond to user requests for participation in grant applications, expand faculty and staff effort as needed to respond to the changing needs of funded grants, strive to maintain a revenue profile where funded grants represent the majority revenue sources relative to CCSG and institutional funds and strive to maintain the professional level of faculty and staff through their attendance at and participation in technical courses and statistical meetings